


Let's take it in the ring

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, They're boxers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the golden boy in the ring, Sebastian Smythe isn't too far off. They're both the best and little does anyone know they both had a past relationship. Now when the two meet up again in the ring, They try not to let feelings show.





	Let's take it in the ring

One

 

two

 

three

 

four 

 

Blaine repeats the steps in his head, hitting the punching bag with effortless precision. His coach, Rachel sits on the side next to his bags. She's on her phone negotiating the next match for him. At only twenty-four Blaine Anderson had become the youngest and the brightest boxer in his division. Mostly through dedication and fighting for what mattered to him. Rachel had always been the one by his side and pushing him along the reigns. 

 

He glances over at her while he's practicing. Her hands are waved around, a red hue in her cheeks as she yells at whoever's on the other end of that line. 

 

He feels bad for them, when Rachel gets angry, it's never a good thing. 

 

“I don't care what it takes! Make it happen. Blaine is the best one for this match. And think of the headlines, Cooper VS Evans, the golden hands vs the pretty boy. It'll be the biggest matchup of all time.” 

 

She's lying of course. No one cares about Sam Evans anymore. His career had long since faded from existence after a run in with the law and no one cared anymore. But for Blaine, defeating the previous heavyweight champion who's not even in his weight class would be a great achievement. 

 

Blaine finishes his set, stops the bag from swinging and walks over to Rachel. She grins as he sits down and pulls a blue water bottle from his bag. It has a Star on it. His signature. Rachel made sure that she branded everything that Blaine did with a golden Star. That way he'll and the rest of the world knew that he was going to be a Star. He takes a long gulp, holding the water in his mouth before swallowing. 

 

“Just get it done Artie.” she hangs up instantly and drops the phone on the chair opposite her. 

 

“What was that all about?” Blaine feigns ignorance. Like he doesn't already know.  Rachel rolls her eyes. 

 

“Sam Evans. I know he doesn't mean much anymore to anyone but he once had a promising career and well, sweetie if we can get you in the ring with him and you win, there's no telling what doors might open up for you.” 

 

“Rach… I don't think I need to----” 

 

“Think about this. You beat Sammy Evans and then next could be the grandmaster of them all. Sebastian Smythe. He's the number one fighter in the world. Blaine. You beat him and everything is set for you. Think about that.” 

 

Blaine looks down at his feet. This is just why he's been taking his career slowly. The quicker he moves up, the quicker he would have to fight Sebastian Smythe. The golden boy in the ring.

 

And that, he cannot handle right now. 

 

“How about we worry about me fighting Sebastian Smythe later and right now deal with going toe to toe with Sam Evans. Is he even allowed in the ring anymore? I don't want to put the man out on his ass. I heard about that surgery last year. It was brutal.”  

 

“And he's fine. The media over did it. He was fine after and he can certainly get his ass handed to him by the prettiest boy in the world.” 

 

Blaine fakes a smile. 

 

Maybe. 

 

                                   _

 

“Shouldn't you be practicing?” Santana eyes her friend. He's shirtless, a blonde hair guy is splayed across his lap and the television is going but neither are paying that much attention. The living room is soundless despite all the people in the room.  

 

The blonde looks up at her and rolls his eyes. She shakes it off, grabbing him by the arm and shoving him towards the door. 

 

This was the last thing that Sebastian needed at the moment. 

 

“That's not nice.” Sebastian slurs and of course, of  _ course. He's drunk of all things.  _

 

“Seriously? You have a match tonight and you're drinking, no scratch that, you're drunk.” 

 

“I deserved this drink.” He waves towards the empty glass next to him. “I beat the former, former heavyweight champion of the world. Who by the way had two hundred pounds on me.” 

 

“And I salute you for that but Bas, that was a week ago. This match tonight, you're going against Jake Puckerman. The brother of Noah Puckerman. He's a beast in the ring.”

 

“In the bed as well. You should have seen him last week---- oh wait, you're not into that.” 

 

Santana rolls her eyes. “Keep it in your pants. I know you like to have fun and whatever but you're going against this guy and you need to be on your toes. Don't get distracted by him.” 

 

“By who? Jake? Oh please. That guy is a weakling. Hardly worth my time. Why am I going against him in the ring? I need someone to match my skills.” 

 

Santana snorts. “The only person worth that and more is also your Ex. I don't think that's a good idea. He hates your guts.” .

 

“Hate is such a strong word. We ended things on good terms. I'm sure that if we meet again in the ring things will be fine.” 

 

“Or he can beat your ass until you're knocked out and then what? I know the two of you were keeping that relationship on the down low and together in the ring, all that frustrated tension. People will figure it out.” 

 

“And maybe they need to. Maybe if people knew that we had something Blaine will feel different.” 

 

“Or he can hate you more. People will realize what happened and be on his side and your career will end.” 

 

Sebastian snorts. “Right. As though anyone would believe him over me.” 

 

“He wasn't the one that yelled at a toddler just three months ago.” 

 

Sebastian sighs. He remembers that night all too clearly and how was he supposed to know that there were paparazzi around? 

 

Plus kids are demons, that three year old Provoked him. 

 

“Everyone forgot about that.” 

 

“Not everyone. There are still some people that put out a campaign against you to get you banned from singing at games, appearing on talk shows. Some people remember and you need to be on your toes…. Going against Blaine might not be the best idea.” 

 

“Or it could be the best idea on the planet. Get us in the ring, two different styles going against one another and doing something spectacular.” 

 

Santana sighs. “Okay..okay fine. I'll call Berry and set something up. But in the meantime you need to focus on your match against Puckerman.” 

 

Santana leaves out the room. The moment that she does Sebastian pulls out his phone. 

 

He scrolls until he reaches just what he's looking for, a set of photos that he and Blaine took two years ago when they vacationed in Spain. 

 

It had been their anniversary and Sebastian wanted to do something special for him, hence the impromptu trip to Spain and a week of doing whatever Blaine had wanted to do. 

 

And it had been the best moment of his life. 

 

He searches his phone and finds Blaine's number. 

 

A simple text won't hurt. 

 

Could it? 

 

He quickly shakes the thought from his head and sets his phone on the side of him. 

 

He has a match to prepare for. 

 


End file.
